golden_child_kpop_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
SEA
"SEA" is a song by Golden Child, and the fifth and final track in their first mini album, Gol-Cha!. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 푸른 바다 파란 하늘 꼭 닮은 너의 미소 어디라도 baby let’s fly 물결치듯 일렁이는 설렘을 가득 안고 너에게 더 물들어가 눈부신 태양과 시원한 바람 모든 게 널 향해 빛나고 타오른 석양빛 너와 나 단둘이 영원히 멈춰 서고 싶어 사랑에 빠질 너와 나 ahoo hoo hoo 별이 빛나는 이 순간 ahoo hoo hoo 끝나지 않을 summer time ahoo hoo hoo 네 예쁜 두 눈에 날 담아줘 재석/All 사랑에 빠질 너와 나 ahoo hoo hoo 보민/All 별이 빛나는 이 순간 ahoo hoo hoo 끝나지 않을 summer time How I long for you Let’s go talk to her 내 맘을 꽉 채운 바다처럼 너는 들어왔다 나가길 반복해 girl 어쩜 이렇게 곱니 한결같이 넌 어여뿐 아이야 화려한 햇살 찰랑이는 파도와 조화로워 넌 아름다워 그대로 멈췄으면 해 널 내 눈에 담게 girl 눈부신 태양과 시원한 바람 입가엔 미소가 번지고 잔잔한 노을빛 너와 나 단둘이 영원히 멈춰 서고 싶어 사랑에 빠질 너와 나 ahoo hoo hoo 별이 빛나는 이 순간 ahoo hoo hoo 끝나지 않을 summer time ahoo hoo hoo 네 예쁜 두 눈에 날 담아줘 재석/All 사랑에 빠질 너와 나 ahoo hoo hoo 보민/All 별이 빛나는 이 순간 ahoo hoo hoo 끝나지 않을 summer time 끝나지 않을 너와 나 이대로 둘이서 저 태양이 떠올라도 속삭여줘 내게 사랑한다는 말로 내 모든 걸 네게 줄게 이 순간이 끝이라 해도 눈부신 하얀 모래 위에 적어본 우리의 이름 저 불어온 낮은 바람 너머 너에게 달려가고 싶어 사랑에 빠질 너와 나 ahoo hoo hoo 별이 빛나는 이 순간 ahoo hoo hoo 끝나지 않을 summer time ahoo hoo hoo 꿈일진 몰라도 내 품에 안겨 영원히 |-|Romanization= pureun bada paran haneul kkok dalmeun neoye miso eodirado baby let’s fly mulgyeolchideut illeongineun seollemeul gadeuk ango neoege deo muldeureoga nunbushin taeyanggwa shiwonhan baram modeun ge neol hyanghae bitnago taoreun seogyangbit neowa na danduri yeongweonhi meomchwo seogo shipeo sarange ppajil neowa na ahoo hoo hoo byeori bitnaneun i sungan ahoo hoo hoo kkeutnaji aneul summer time ahoo hoo hoo ne yeppeun du nune nal damajwo JS/All sarange ppajil neowa na ahoo hoo hoo BM/All byeori bitnaneun i sungan ahoo hoo hoo kkeutnaji aneul summer time How I long for you Let’s go talk to her nae mameul kkwak chaeun badacheoreom neoneun deureowatda nagagil banbokhae girl eojjeom ireoke gobni hangyeolgachi neon eoyeoppun aiya hwaryeohan haessal challangineun padowa johwarowo neon areumdawo geudaero meomchwosseumyeon hae neol nae nune damge girl nunbushin taeyanggwa shiwonhan baram ipgaen misoga beonjigo janjanhan noeulbit neowa na danduri yeongweonhi meomchwo seogo shipeo sarange ppajil neowa na ahoo hoo hoo byeori bitnaneun i sungan ahoo hoo hoo kkeutnaji aneul summer time ahoo hoo hoo ne yeppeun du nune nal damajwo JS/All sarange ppajil neowa na ahoo hoo hoo BM/All byeori bitnaneun i sungan ahoo hoo hoo kkeutnaji aneul summer time kkeutnaji aneul neowa na idaero duriseo jeo taeyangi tteoollado soksagyeojwo naege saranghandaneun mallo nae modeun geol nege julge i sungani kkeuchira haedo nunbushin hayan morae wie jeogeobon uriye ireum jeo bureoon najeun baram neomeo neoege dallyeogago shipeo sarange ppajil neowa na ahoo hoo hoo byeori bitnaneun i sungan ahoo hoo hoo kkeutnaji aneul summer time ahoo hoo hoo kkumiljin mollado nae pume angyeo yeongweonhi |-|English= The blue ocean, the blue sky Your smile resembles them Wherever it is, baby let’s fly With these butterflies that flow like the water I’m being colored by you The dazzling sun and cool breeze Everything shines on you The rising sun and us I want to stay here forever You and I will fall in love The moment the stars start to shine This summer time won’t end Place me in your pretty eyes You and I will fall in love The moment the stars start to shine This summer time won’t end How I long for you Let’s go, talk to her Like the ocean that fills my heart You enter and leave my heart girl How can you be so pretty? You’re always so beautiful The gorgeous sun, the crashing waves So harmonious, you’re beautiful I wish this moment would freeze So I can place you in my eyes, girl The dazzling sun and cool breeze Everything shines on you The rising sun and us I want to stay here forever You and I will fall in love The moment the stars start to shine This summer time won’t end Place me in your pretty eyes You and I will fall in love The moment the stars start to shine This summer time won’t end You and I won’t end Just like this, just us two, even when the sun rises Whisper to me With words of love I’ll give you my all Even if this moment ends On the dazzling white sand We write our names Past the blowing breeze I want to run to you You and I will fall in love The moment the stars start to shine This summer time won’t end Even if this is a dream Stay in my arms forever Category:Songs